2Cruel Creatures: Blank
by reapersama101
Summary: Nahuel was born under someone and that someone was Avalon. Think about the mothers of Avalon's children and the actual children. What if one of the mothers survived? This is through Avery's POV; OC story  mother . OCxOC  different OC than
1. Visual Intentions

Staring at a blank page is cruelly hard.

Staring at a blank person is insanely harder.

What do you do when you are captured, meant to be fully raped and impregnated by…creatures? Something that wasn't human.

Something that was never meant to be known of, something of mere myths.

Something that was intended to dispose of a human's life source.

Something that was not humane.

_**Cruel Creatures: Visual number 1**_

_**Reapersama101**_

_**Chapter One: Visual Intentions**_

My feet slapped against the hard, cold pavement, never creating a sound until the rainwater resounded against each of the other fellow drops in the puddle. It was hardly heard over the falling, cascading rain.

"You act like such a child, Avery." My dad commented from his post at the front door. I turned towards him and frowned. I eventually fixed my posture to one of straight…was that pride or arrogance? I kept my back straight, even a bit tilted backwards while placing my hands neatly on my hips. "As far as you're concerned I am a kid." I retorted as I immaturely stuck my tongue out, a smile curling at the corners of my lips. "Cat's curl," Dad said, directing his finger at my lips. That was what he called my smile; 'Cat's curl' because it never ended up like a smile but rather a devilish smirk. No matter how hard I tried, it always ended up a smirk.

"You're fifteen years old, Avery, not five." Dad reminded me. I frowned at my father; he was tempting me to retort or face the music. "Not until next month; remember, daddy-o?" I chuckled. It came out sounding a bit harsh, even a tad bitter. My dad always tempted me to face the fact that I'm young, only a teenager and barely even that. You never seem to truly be a teenager until you're sixteen and after that, it doesn't seem like it anymore. I've never thought of the Higher Ups as teenagers. They were adults after seventeen; never teenagers. Dad chuckled along, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and turning to settle on the porch swing.

I turned back to the puddles and found myself mesmerized with the rhythmic ripples that seeped through the water, same as they had seconds ago. They always made me want to make my own ripples, leave my own mark in the sidewalk. However I settled the calm way and just watched the ripples strain the puddle. Time fell around me, going so fast and yet so devastatingly slow. I liked things like this. I liked it when time was neutral and elusive, so close and yet so far. I sighed as I craved the crevices of the sidewalk. If only I was miniature and could explore the dirt, see what grains fell beneath, what minerals I could detect. I wanted to talk with the insects, to laugh at jokes with the ants, to sleep on a leaf.

Everything I wanted was elusive, never coming to come. It was never easy on me or anyone that things I wanted were so much that I could never have, that was impossible. I wanted to live with insects, I wanted to make rain, I wanted to explore the center of the Earth, I wanted to reach Mars, I wanted to solve mysteries, and I wanted to actually live! I was so unsatisfied with life as it was. I was so completely unsatisfied and yet it made me so much more satisfied. One day I would tell my children that I had all these insane ideas, that they were unhealthy and yet life-saving at the same time. I would tell my child (either Phoebe or Lucas for the first born) that I was contradiction in human form. I wanted what I couldn't have, I wanted what I had. I wanted to be neutral, to never want and yet still feel the craving of natural born day.

Life was fair to me. That was the one thing I could decide on. Life was fair no matter how it came, no matter how it acted, how the stream ran. Life would always be fair because that is how life works.

"Come inside, Ava; you're gonna catch a cold." Dad insisted as he stood from the porch swing. I turned to my dad, thinking a moment. Should I go inside for my health or enjoy the ripples of the autumn rain? I made a reasonable choice. "Alright, dad," I called as I turned away from the puddle. But before I took my step away, I bent down on one knee and looked into the puddle.

Blue-green eyes and a pale, unhealthy face glared back at me along with untamable auburn hair, mixed into a pitiful knot at the back of my head. I smiled down at the reflection, thinking only one thought as I took a final swipe at the murky rainwater before I turned to head inside.

_Life has no choice but to be fair. _

* * *

Disaster crept in life's wake as I exited the school's gym doors. It felt so long since I'd been home, so long since I'd slept in my bed though it was only this morning. I was tired of the day, wishing for the night. I didn't live very far from the high school; only about two blocks and a short walk if I took my shortcut through the student parking lot. No one often came through the student parking lot unless they lived locally or was walking to school from the bus stop. If someone was taking a walk, like I constantly do, then the track was public and the gates were open 24/7 unless they were planning for a track meet or practicing a sport.

The rain was falling again, a two-day crisis for jogging mothers who often took their children to the park just to have some time on that bench away from their child. I never happened to go to the park; I found my front yard amusing enough. I understood just what was happening the second that I spotted the black van, still alive across the road. The windows were blacked out and there was an odd-shaped dent in the side of the van. I wondered what had caused the dent however I didn't care much. If I only ignored them then I could quite possibly get through scotch-free. However would that be any fun?

I paused a moment, considering the possible scenarios that could occur if I were to explore the van. Should I go home for my safety or explore the van for another's? I had no choice in the matter anymore though. When I looked back at the door (or rather when I focused my eyes again) the sliding van door (the one with the dent) was wide open. I could imagine that a door that betrayed would make enormous noises; how did that happen without my knowledge? Was I merely that out of it?

Abruptly I felt a cold touch on my bare hands though this was nothing much; it was raining and someone could possibly be concerned that I had paused. Someone's hands could easily be cold from the rain's temperature. I knew that mine were practically numb and yet I had no desire to put on gloves of throw them in my pockets. No; I liked my hands. My fingers were long and my palms were so flat. I found my hands the most interesting part of my body. I hadn't quite found their talent as of yet though; every sound of music that I created made me want to rip my ears off, every drawing that I painted made me want to rip the paper off and every single green that I touched died within half a day.

I turned to tell the person that I was merely thinking, not a concerning behavior. I paused, however, when I noted that the creature before me was very not a person. Just as the ripples of the puddles had mesmerized me the day before, this creature's rouge eyes hypnotized me. The irises were strong, vibrant rouge (this color always made me think of bricks) just as the pupils were a faded callous black, seemingly boiling and bleeding into the irises. I wondered briefly if it was seeing that hurt his eyes or if it was the sights that he saw that hurt them. Did it hurt at all? Eventually I had to pry my eyes away from his eyes to get a full view of him. If I was going to gaze I might as well gaze at all of him.

The creature was fully clothed in a set of torn and scarred jeans, tight against his legs, fitted with a black, worn-thin t-shirt with holes peering through the hem. He wore an oversized winter jacket, scarred with dirt and other substances. His hair was hanging low over his sheer white face. The basic color in all of him was his eyes. The jet black of his hair only elongated the insane melodramatic vibe he gave off. He was beautiful in every single way despite his clothing. He was over-perfection yet his entire being was callous and bitter, nothing but sheer sadness and disappointment. Why was he so sad? And when he spoke, his symphonic voice gave off the same erratic mood.

"What is your name, child?" The creature asked me. To match the sorrowful tone in his voice his perfect lips curled up in a smile that I envied. He raised his hand to my face, tracing a stray lock of hair from my face while caressing it all the while. He must have taken my expression as shock rather than indecision seeing as he only smiled more. I finally managed to answer, deciding to fall into his trap rather than letting another carelessly fall into the dangers of that van, of this man. "Avery," I answered. My voice shook despite my lack of fear. It was more of an instinctual vibration rather than a feeling, an emotion. I didn't fear him but rather was curious. This man trembled my mysteries, swiftly dancing to the top of the list of inquiries. I wanted to understand this creature, this man.

The creature finally stopped smiling only to grin, wide and maliciously. The grin was somewhat similar to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I wondered ever so briefly if I had fallen into Wonderland. Had I fallen down a hole? Had I followed a white rabbit? Or had I followed a gray rabbit? The creature grinned the grin expertly as though it marred his face effortlessly which I suspected it did very often. Perhaps it was his nature. Perhaps his nature was crossed, a random X rather than a straight line.

"Avery," The creature breathed. His breath fanned my face, smelling faintly angelic then true colors proving the scent of cadavers and corpses, nothing but the dead. I honestly believed the scent to smell like rust, like you would smell in a fading factory that had rotting pipes. I knew I should be afraid. I knew that my fight-or-flight response should have kicked in. I should have known better. However I didn't know better. My inquiries were far greater than my safety. The quotation of 'curiosity killed the cat' could quite possibly have been created for this literal use alone. Perhaps that writer was psychic or from the future. Perhaps the writer had seen this event. Perhaps he or she had seen me die and known why.

"Such a beautiful name; you should be proud." The creature complimented. I attempted to smile though I knew it was my regular smirk. The creature's false breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew darker, still boiling evanescently. He held it so long that I required proof that this creature was alive. Without permission I leaned forward and pressed my right ear to the left side of his chest. I waited for the beat of his heart yet silence was the only reward that greeted me. "You're not alive," I breathed as I pulled my ear back reluctantly. His chest had been cold and now I knew why; he was a walking cadaver. The creature's grin was gone now, replaced by a half expression of impressed and curious. He was dangerously curious now.

"You are a smart one. Dangerously smart," The creature accomplished. For a moment he thought, indecision scribbled poorly on his face. It was only an act of innocence, none that he held. And that was the last second that I saw before the everlasting darkness welcomed me into its pits of indecision. It was the indecision of Heaven or Hell.

===_**PART B**_===

My wrists bruised, marring the places in which they were bound. My hearing was fading in gradually, only the tiniest of noises falling to the drums first before the basic voices arrived. I was in a still place which meant that the option of the van was completely out. My legs were bent in a sitting position yet they were cold and spread out. I frowned as I blinked my hazy eyes open. "Thank you for keeping her asleep for the process. I suspected it would have been very painful and she is much too innocent to go through that." A familiar voice echoed.

We were in a large place with stained cement floors. A liquid dripped down the inner of my thighs as sensations were renewed to me. I could feel my body now, a dull pain settling into the bottom half of my body. My frown disappeared into a grim line as I unfocused my eyes. I did not want to see how exposed I was as I felt the cold air breeze against me. "The signs should show in a week or so; then we'll know." An unfamiliar voice complied to the creature that I had met. Which one had been the one to violate me?

I was only barely conscious of the fury that boiled inside me. I had dulled it out subconsciously and I had no clue when to pull that gate back, to feel again. Should I start now (for my health) or should I keep that gate that held my emotions down (for my sanity)? Indecision was familiar to me, something comforting. To me if it was physical I imagined it would be warm (though that's not always comforting) and soft (which can smother you). Indecision for me was a worn-down pillow, the kind that's your favorite and you sleep on it every night, only washing it once a month to make sure that nothing's permanently damaged on it; the kind of pillow that you buy at the dollar store but are meant for long-time use.

"She's beginning to feel again, Avalon." The second voice, the unfamiliar one, announced. I kept my mouth a grim line as I heard the audible breath of a smirk. "But she's not feeling much." The voice said arrogantly. I wondered if the creature would always survive, if this would happen to many others like it had happened to me. Had any more girls gone through this already? Had they survived this? Were they back with their families? Were they safe? Or was this their blood that stained the cement?

I had figured out that it was blood that stained the floors seeing by the color and patterns that obscured every corner of my blurred vision besides my pale legs and the barely visible seat of the chair that I sat in. "Avery and Avalon; has a nice ring to it." The arrogance of the second voice struck me with obstructed, undisguised fury. Just by holding back the shrieks of anger I felt sweat brush down my face.

The control of emotions could be just as hard as the control of physical bodies. It was a very stressing process. "Quiet, Noah. The girl has been through an ordeal and will go through much more if our plans are correct. There is no need to tease the girl as well." The one I suspected to be Avalon said. I decided to focus in on one of the more unusual blood patterns that graced the cement. It was lashed across, a quick movement. The death was merciful; quick and painless. However, by the sounds of it, my captors didn't sound like they were planning to kill me. At least not yet, they will. I shut my eyes against the harsh reality.

Perhaps my mind had fully blown and this was a nightmare. I knew that was the first sign that this was not a nightmare. When in a nightmare, one doesn't believe they are in a nightmare. Instead they believe that this is reality. But by coming to this conclusion of it being reality, does that mean that this truly is a nightmare? The matter of the subconscious was a very confusing matter.

"I heard the father call her 'Ava'. Perhaps that shall be my name for her as well." Avalon informed his friend. It frustrated me irrationally that his voice was so calm, so hypnotic. But then I thought of my motto, of what philosophy I had decided to build my life on. _Life is always fair. _Was that really true?

* * *

Days passed by, a constant notion that I was still a captor. I still hadn't spoken to Avalon or Noah and I had no intention to do this at all. What they planned to do should come any day now. I wondered ever so gradually what their plan exactly was. They didn't want to kill me; they'd already raped me; what other crime was there to commit? I considered the unthinkable, long and hard, and yet none of these options fit the conversations between Avalon and Noah, none of them fit the personalities of the two.

Though Noah was arrogant and constantly amused by my emotions (I've already come to the truly plausible consideration of him being an empath), he was not one for torture. Avalon was constantly bitter by this lifestyle, one he'd not chosen for himself but was rather forced into. He wouldn't want to add masochism to the list of issues he held. I had also come to the highly plausible conclusion (one that I am highly devoted to and believe with all of my ability) that these two were vampires. I had watched them feed off of humans, had watched them lure them in, had watched them disappear in a flash and also be alerted to thing I could not hear or see.

I'd gotten hungrier and Avalon was more than happy to offer me food. He even troubled himself with standing human food to bring me take-out and feed it to me. He was very caring when it came to his prisoners. It was only on the tenth day, when Avalon brought me my breakfast, that I understood what their plan had been and that it had succeeded. I threw up at the very far-off scent of the ham and cheese omelet that Avalon had brought me. By then I was fully clothed in a long black skirt that he had supplied me with along with a new shirt.

Avalon never hurt me; he cared for me. Noah was different though. Whenever he spoke and I stayed silent, it would earn me a hard kick to the face. Avalon constantly shouted at Noah for hurting me. When Avalon saw that I had gotten sick, he offered that same first smile that he had given to me when he first approached me; a sad, weeping smile. He was glad that I had thrown up, which meant that his plan had succeeded. This meant that he had meant to have gotten me pregnant. I could understand the curiosity between the lines of disgust and fury that roiled inside of me. With his kind, to produce a child with a human would procure great results.

I understood now. I understood completely. "You will need to start drinking blood to keep your health. The child will need the blood or he will drink yours." Avalon told me. I merely frowned at the ground, remaining silent. I wondered dumbly if he missed my voice. When I stayed silent my dad always told me that he missed my voice, that it was special and beautiful. Was that just a father's words? "You must eat first." Avalon said to me. I frowned at him as I turned my eyes down to my stomach. The way that my stomach bulged considered this was not your average pregnancy. Avalon pressed a finger below my chin, tilting my face upwards. I unfocused my eyes again, hoping that it would shut off my emotions. I didn't want to feel anything at this moment.

Avalon was kind and sweet. But he had raped me and kidnapped me. He would have done the same to a less knowledgeable girl if he had had the chance. I was just another victim. Was life really fair?

**A/N: I disclaim all of this. This will be marked down as C.C. series and it will all have the same characters in the next story. This is the Cruel Creatures series of my own and it's based off of Nahuel's story in Breaking Dawn. When he came through to the clearing, he said that his father had created more like him for the fun of it; just to create another species. The baby will be either in the next chapter or the third chapter; I don't want to spend too much time on the pregnancy but trust me. Avalon will never see that baby. **


	2. Indecent Interruptions

_**Cruel Creatures: Visual number 1**_

_**Reapersama101**_

_**Chapter Two: Indecent Interruption**_

_**Julius's Point of View**_

Alice's grin was wonderful. She truly was a wonderful girl; Jasper was a lucky man. She was fooling around with Rosalie's newest addition; Rosalie's son, Ambrose. We called him Amber for short. The child was surprising in the most; a full vampire child and yet still showed signs of aging albeit we considered his aging to be somewhat like Renesmee's had been (or so I've been told). The child was the perfect mixture of Emmett and Rosalie with his perfect blond curls matted on his head and his skin the perfect vampire milk-white color. The eyes of the child was said to be the color of Emmett's eyes when he had been human; a wonderful green, the shade of emeralds.

Alice had dolled up the boy in a set of khaki pants and a white button-down shirt. I believed that everyone adored Amber about as much as Alice and Rosalie. The child was an improvement on the vampire species, a new species in itself. The child still gave off the illusion of the age of five or six years old despite that he was born merely ten months ago. Rosalie fondled over the child, unconcerned for his rapid aging. I suppose that Renesmee's aging process was a set example for Amber's.

Amber was now settled into Alice's lap while Rosalie was out in the garage, working up her convertible. Alice was constantly fondling over the child as though he was a doll perfectly custom for her. I was a tad bit worried that she would break her new toy. She was attempting to teach the child just how to talk however the boy only shook his head. I suspected he already knew how to talk though he didn't truly want to speak. It could be that life was going a tad bit too fast for his taste.

Then it struck me just as it has over my time in the vampire lifestyle; my vision. I have the same ability as Alice, of second sight. In fact the entire reason that I was with the Cullens today was because I had seen that Alice and the others had greeted me with open arms into their family. I had never owned myself to a coven before the Cullens, merely roaming the world in my own vegetarian lifestyle.

The vision started out with a single gray blur, coming up hazy. There was a stain in the center of the gray blur, obstructing my view as it slowly cleared. As the sight of the stain cleared from the fog I could finally acknowledge what the stain was; it was a blood-spatter. The sounds from the first reality faded as the sounds from my vision began. A voice echoed throughout, obviously vampiric in his symphonic tone. "Ava, you must concentrate on the child's health. You must drink the blood or else the child will drink yours." The voice surrounded the atmosphere as my vision shifted focus upwards and towards a new target. This time the vision focused in on one figure.

The figure was a girl, sitting straight-up in a chair while her hands were pinned behind her back. A growl erupted from my chest as I noted that this girl was very much kidnapped, against her own will in there. She was very beautiful though she wasn't vampiric. Her eyes were open though you could tell she was not concentrating on the world before her. Her blue-green irises were unfocused, hazy and coated with absence. Her hair was a smooth auburn, fanning around her face in perfect waves of red, brown and black streaks. Her skin was a milky white from lack of sunlight rather than that of a vampire.

The girl's face was very slim yet the appearance concerned her pouted almond-shaped lips. Her eyebrows raised beneath her overhanging hair as her eyes faded in. She was now awake to her surroundings. I noted downwards as the vision shifted frantically, noting me of her body's state. She was so young and yet her enlarged stomach proved a youthful pregnancy, only early in the stages and yet still there. She had a vampiric pregnancy. When her voice rang out it was hoarse and callous yet so entrancing in its own windy wistfulness. "I will not drink a person's life source." She said as though she had a choice. However this vampire gave her no choice.

As my mind exited the vision Edward's voice channeled into my senses. His words reached me a second too late and yet I still understood his words. "—is she?" He questioned. He was asking just exactly who she was, as though I would know. "I haven't the slightest clue." I admitted to my brother as I looked up at him from my perch on the sofa.

"What did you see?" Alice asked eagerly. She was always eager to hear of another's visions rather than her own. We shared the responsibility of the residential psychic and she constantly found it relieving to have another in the spot. "A girl; she was kidnapped." I informed her. Alice frowned at this information. She was hoping for a new addition rather than a rescue mission. "You are missing a vital piece of information." Edward reminded me just as Esme and Carlisle stepped into the room, having heard our conversation. I looked directly towards Carlisle. He was our leader, our father in this coven, in this family. He was the one who could decide what tactic to use with tenderness.

"The girl was pregnant with a vampire's child." I informed my family. All that was in the room was Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Amber and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were still in the garage and I believed that Jasper was out hunting again as he constantly did. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were out in Port Angeles. Carlisle didn't seem shocked (it wasn't like I expected him to be) however he did seem concerned. After all it wasn't unheard of to be pregnant with a vampire's child. "They were trying to convince her to drink human blood but she refused to 'drink a person's life source'." I quoted with a soft underestimated sigh.

Edward settled beside Alice as Amber scrambled over to sit on Edward's lap instead. He didn't want to speak and that was Alice's new goal; to make him speak. I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at the boy's refusal. He was stubborn, exactly like his father. You could always bend Rosalie if you had enough will however Emmett would never truly give up his antics. Alice grinned at this. "Oh, we can help her, can't we, Carlisle? I mean, we got to help her! She's in trouble and she'll need help delivering that baby." Alice reminded Carlisle eagerly.

"And besides, visions come for a reason. We were meant to meet this girl. Ooh, how far along do you suspect she is?" Alice cried out to both Edward and me. I frowned. The girl had been in her early stages but that could change quickly seeing as it was a vampiric pregnancy rather than a normal one. "She's far enough along to need help." Edward summed it up for me. I smiled my gratitude towards Edward for helping me with my tongue-twister. Edward gave me a characteristic bland nod. He abruptly snapped his head towards Alice in amusement and indecision at something that she had thought. "Do you honestly believe that to be true?" Edward questioned. I rolled my eyes.

It always aggravated each of us when Alice and Edward had silent conversations. I chose to speak aloud from the experience of the aggravation. Alice nodded her head eagerly at Edward's question. She was certain of something though that something was now a mystery to me. "Alice, do you honestly believe that this girl will have some kind of tie to us in the future? Could either of you tell if she will be immediately harmed?" Carlisle questioned first Alice then both of us. I frowned at Carlisle before searching in.

Surprisingly the vision came in almost an instant within my search. She was…her stomach was even larger and her head was thrown back in pain, her silent screams echoing out of her mouth. Even a vampire pregnancy couldn't have such quick results. But then why did I suspect that this would happen in mere days?

"This is not a normal vampire pregnancy, Carlisle." I informed my father as I walked out of the vision. Carlisle seemed confused. "We only have days before she goes into labor and then she could be lost to us forever." I admitted dramatically. Was life ever fair?

_**Ava's Point of View**_

Days passed by, never seeming to drag nor ever to go by rapidly. It was a constant contradiction in my mind and I wondered against the constant randomness that entered my mind with every single sight. The child was growing so rapidly, kicking and bruising me. Despite all this I had decided that I was going to love this child. If it was the product of Avalon then it needed love to become well enough. I'm not admitting that Avalon is bad. No, Noah is much worse than Avalon and I could have a worse captor than Avalon however I had planned that Avalon would never see this child. With this it meant that the child would only have one parent and so I would have to love as both parents. I would be an excellent mother.

But then this made me think of my own mother, the one back at home. Was she concerned? Had she noticed? Did she understand that I was kidnapped? Did she think I was dead? And finally the question arose in my mind; would she ever see her grandchild? Avalon attempted to make many conversations with me on topics of the child, our only factor in common; names, places to live, what it might look like. I only spoke to refuse the blood, never participating in the conversations. Avalon was surprisingly patient and understanding.

Despite that I never took place in the conversations, my mind ran through each of his words. Where would the child and I live? What would I name it? What would it look like? Would this child think like me, in all of my randomness or think like Avalon, in all of his redeeming kindness? Would this child care for me? Would this child grow to be one that I loved instead of one that I only thought of as a rape baby? I hoped I could love this child more than a rape baby. I hoped that I would become a fantastic mother for either Phoebe or Lucas.

"There's a coven of vegetarian vampires. They're called the Cullens and they've caused quite a rumble with the Volturi, our…council." Avalon ranted on. He was keeping himself talking to redeem for my absence. I pitied this man for his loneliness. "They sound like good people though I could never commit to such a lifestyle. Blood is far too tempting. But they've made so much drama in this universe in the past two, four years." Avalon continued. I only listened because the choices were between his melodic voice and the silence that constantly choked me.

"The one named Edward, the mind-reader, married his blood singer and impregnated her. Though from what I heard he hadn't accepted such a blessing at first. From what I heard his intentions had always been pure, to comply with her wishes of becoming one of us and to comply in her wishes of marriage. He sounds like a good boy." Avalon ranted on. Believe it or not, this convinced me that quite possibly there could be a good one in the world if not that entire clan. Another series of thoughts and questions arose in my mind. Had this 'Edward' person truly intended to keep his 'blood singer' intact? Or had his intentions been exactly like Avalon's? Was this boy pure or only half? How did this girl feel? If I ever met her, what would she be like? Would she know what she had?

"The girl wanted the child and contacted the sister of the clan, Rosalie, who had a soft spot for children. Rosalie even protested against Edward when he insisted on an abortion. I suppose her work paid off in the end. She'd always wanted a child and eventually she got one, even though she was a vampire." Avalon said. I glanced away from the floor to look at Avalon. He was the one staring at the floor now, watching a still spatter of blood as though it was the most entrancing ripple in the world. To a vampire, I suppose it was. How long has it been since I'd seen ripples in water? I wanted to watch the rain fall again. That had been so easy, so peaceful. This world without rain was dull, ugly.

"The family was blessed with the first vegetarian vampire and they've even gained those three new members; one half-vampire, one vampire-child and one full nomad vampire that joined the clan later on. I envy them." Avalon taunted onwards. On shows in kidnapping situations, people tend to keep their captor talking to buy time. With Avalon, if you stayed silent then that would work. I watched Avalon's expression, wondering just where his loyalties lay. He seemed so angelic in body and soul and yet his lack of will against his hunger proved him a demon. I couldn't find it in myself to ask him why he never fought against his thirst, why he never committed to a pure lifestyle such as that of a vegetarian.

Avalon's expression seemed so fragile, so indecisive. I figured that his mind was wondering the exact same question. Then he frowned. "They will come for you." Avalon finally murmured. I frowned at this, at him. I was confused as to who would come for me and why exactly someone would. "The Cullens have two psychics in their family and you are far too important for you to not cross their sights. I suspect that they're on their way this very instant." He informed me. Why was I so important? Why would a clan of vegetarian vampires be coming for me? I had no role in their life, no place in their minds. I was just a stranger to them.

"You're lonely, Avalon." I whispered finally, deciding to state my previous conclusion rather than my questions. Avalon looked up from the ground to smile softly at me though it was always sad. "I could only mate with vampires if I want a life partner and if so then there is no hope for my goal." He admitted to me. I frowned as I turned my own eyes to the ground. I contemplated what to say next. "You're very kind, Avalon. But what you've done and what you're doing is unforgiveable." I decided to say. I never looked up to watch his expression but I could hear his expressive sigh of defeat.

"My goal is to rid a world of thirst, to rid the world of demons such as us." Avalon stated. I could only have expected this to come from such a kind-hearted man or creature such as Avalon. I decided not to talk anymore. It was getting me nowhere. Though I was curious and I knew he would answer my questions, I never wanted to pry. I never wanted to have to listen to a man who would die for his cause. As though he read my mind, he answered with a statement. "I will fight for this goal. I very much might die against the Cullens." Avalon admitted. A man was truly smart when he could admit his own defeat. I had to answer with the only statement I could think of, one that was true yet so painful to say. "I'll have to let you."

Avalon flinched at my words though he recovered quickly, indecision scribbled on his face. That word played in my mind; scribble. Was it originated from 'scribe'? Wasn't scribing searching for something? Did scribbling mean you were looking for something? It was such an odd match. When a child scribbles did that mean they were looking for something? Were they looking for the picture or for something else? I was so confused!

Finally Avalon snapped me out of my thoughts of scribbles to tilt my chin upwards so I had no choice but to look my captor in the eye. When I looked, I found myself staring into glistening ruby eyes and a smile so sad it could be meant for memories at a funeral, a smile meant to match tears. "At least I'll know you're in safe hands." He admitted and reached up. The kiss on my forehead was so intimate, so concluding that I decided this was the end of it. This was the end of the conversation, the end of all discussions I would have a part in. Though the conversation was chalked up to sadness and unofficial goodbyes, I would have to remember it to prove to myself the type of man that Avalon was and quite possibly always had been.

I closed my eyes to relish the lingering of Avalon's lips on my forehead. The feel of his cold, marble lips urged me to shudder, to rub the spot in which he'd kissed to warm it up. His frost-bitten kiss, I declared it from then on. I considered Stockholm syndrome, wondering if that man had been as kind as Avalon. If he had, that woman had every right to fall in love with him. I had every right to fall in love with Avalon though I wasn't. I wasn't falling in love with Avalon because I knew what he'd done, what he was doing. Or at least I had a clue.

"They'll be here before the child is born." Avalon whispered against my face. I frowned at this. So he would truly never see his own child. I knew I'd wished it, for him to never see the child, but knowing that it was true was an entirely different conclusion. For my child to never know their father, I could only speak kindly and ill of Avalon. He would be the perfect contradiction to the child and my memories. Then it struck me; Avalon and I were the same. We were both contradictions trapped in our bodies. We were so alike, good and bad, yes and no, hot and cold. It was scary to know that I had so much in common with my captor.

Avalon soon went back onto his ramblings before leaving me to get my food. And when Avalon was gone, Noah was sent in. I honestly didn't like Noah at all. He was a regular, stereotypical kidnapper with torture, pain and a sadistic attitude rolled into one. Noah was so different from Avalon in both body and soul. Noah had the same eyes though they were several shades brighter than Avalon's. His hair was a sandy golden, making me think of the ocean and wondering if the ocean had ripples or only waves. His chin was chiseled and his face manicured down the most perfection. I wondered why he was granted so much beauty. For someone so beautiful he couldn't be so bad. Life couldn't be so unfair.

_**Julius's Point of View**_

We all surrounded the large oval dining table, watching each other's expressions and thinking over our plans. Bella sat beside Edward, the perfect example of love while Renesmee settled beside Jacob, the perfect example of soul mates. Rosalie and Emmett were perched beside each other with Ambrose in Rose's lap. Alice and Jasper sat off to my side opposite of Emmett While Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme at his side. We truly didn't need the dining table; we just liked to be official. Finally Carlisle spoke in all authority, calling everyone's attention.

"Alice has found the girl in a city warehouse off of a Michigan city. With that information, we need a plan." Carlisle stated. Emmett's face lit up at the mention of Michigan. He loved the Tigers and being able to see their home-state would be…well, it would be Emmett's fantasy. But we weren't going for a vacation. "Jasper, how about a plan tactic?" Carlisle suggested casually to Jasper. With those two, it was always easiest to resort to Jasper for attack tactics. Carlisle was more of a peace-keeper and would take care of the casualties. "We'll have to close in on the captors. From what Julius has told us, there's one captor which means there are two. They hardly ever travel nomadic with captives at hand. We have to accept the possibility that these kidnappers are good at fighting which means to be on our toes around them. With the limited time we have no time for training which means to basically pull our best from whim." Jasper announced.

As much as this appealed to me, I didn't very much like it. I didn't want to put this girl's life in danger any more than we had to. Edward turned his head to look at me with both empathy and confusion etched onto his features. He must have been confused as to why I felt so strongly about this. It could have been that I was the one who got the vision, that it was me who was meant to get that girl out of there.

Or it could be that I was concerned for what would happen to both her and the baby. I didn't want to lose such a young life, one that hasn't even started yet. "Rose, Emmett, you'll take the west side. Bella, Edward, take the east. Alice and I'll take the south end while Julius, you stay with Carlisle and go the north end." Jasper instructed. I nodded. This was regular for stuff like this. Esme often didn't like violence so she insisted on staying home with Renesmee and Ambrose.

"What about me?" Jacob questioned Jasper. Jazz wrinkled his nose at this, wondering just where Jacob should go. "I suppose you could go with Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper insisted humorously. Everyone knew that among all of us Rosalie had the least tolerance with Jacob. I chuckled to myself as I glanced between the shape-shifter and the blond vampire. "We have to hurry to make it there before she goes into labor." Alice announced absently. She was peering into the future. I sighed a bit in relief. At least I wasn't the only one seeing this girl. Alice frowned to herself before exchanging a glance with Edward; another silent conversation.

"Even if we go, we'll barely make it in time. This means that Carlisle, you'll need to bring your tools and we'll have to do a quick C-section before the…baby can damage this girl much." Edward informed Carlisle. Edward choked on the word 'baby'; despite Renesmee he still had issues with applying the word to such creatures. I had nothing to say at this information. Even if we went did we have any chance of saving this girl? Would we have to change her? And again, I wondered, why was life so unfair?

**A/N: I'm sorry. I kind of don't like this chapter but it has a lot of sentimentality and so it's all cool. I had to rewrite it over and over again just to make myself feel better about writing it. **


End file.
